1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for a motive winch, more particularly to a highly reliable and safe innovative structural design of a braking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In General, the braking device used for industrial applications was disclosed in the inventor""s R.O.C. Patent Application No. 85212474 entitled xe2x80x9cBraking device without motive force for crane elevatorxe2x80x9d filed on Aug. 15, 1996, which was published in the patent bulletin on May 21, 1997 with Publication No. 306588 (which is shown in the attachment). However, the present inventor further improves such device with another innovative design for the braking mechanism.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device for a motive winch, which has a reliable and safe protective design to ensure the operating safety of the users and the equipment in addition to its innovative structural design.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.
When the braking device of the present invention is in use, it definitely has a safe braking effect because once the motive force disappears, the device will immediately produce a braking effect due to the reaction in the reverse gravitation of the heavy load of the substance on the wheel. Therefore, it is absolutely safe to use such device. When the device according to the present invention is not in use, it is always in the braking status, which the device is a safe mechanical brake and a safe operating environment for a motive force winch. It enhances the traditional braking device and improves the shorting comings of the prior art.